Les pensées d'une journaliste
by xD Mini xD
Summary: Les pensées d'une journaliste pas comme les autres. Loin d'être ce qu'elle montre à la population Sorcière comme Moldus...


Coucou !

Et oui, nous sommes le 24, la vielle du passage du Papa Noel ! Oui oui j'ai beau être grande, j'y crois toujours. Non non ce n'est pas un honte XD'.

Bref, pour ce Noel 2010, je vous poste un cadeau en Avance sur la Rita Skeeter. Oui oui cette Journaliste Peau de Vache qui a écrit un livre Méchant sur notre Dumby Chériie dans le Film 7. C'est triste :( Mais je l'aime bien :P.

Découvrez ma Rita assez...

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Dite-moi vous ? Oui vous ? Est ce que vous croyez au vrai monde ? Non pas le monde extérieur. Pas celui qu'on veut nous montrer. Non le vrai. Moi j'y crois mais on ne sait pas grand chose dessus. Bon ok, j'avoue, on connait quelque trucs grâce au texte anciens. Sinon on en sait pas plus. Peut-on croire qu'un jour, on connaitra le vrai monde ? Mais surtout est ce qu'un jour, on sera en paix.

Et oui, chers amis, nous sommes en pleine guerre. Les méchants et les gentils d'un coté. Le noir contre le blanc. Le mal contre le bien. Le bien qui triomphera. C'est comme ça que les personnes voient la guerre. Mais qui vous dit que ça sera le Bien qui triomphera ? On ne sait pas. Ce n'est pas parce que les histoires qu'on nous raconte étant petit dise que le bien triomphe toujours que cela est vrai, ce n'est pas parce que les plus grands voyants assurent qu'ils voient le Bien gagnait et ce n'est pas parce qu'on a l'Élu dans le camp qu'on va absolument gagné. Ce n'est pas …. Il y a une infinité de ce n'est pas. Mais où on sera jamais la réponse. Comme on ne sera jamais ce qu'est le vrai monde. Ce sont les mystères de la vie. La vie est un cycle. On né, on vit et on meurt en un temps. On accomplit des choses bien ou mal. On fais du bien ou du mal au gens. On tourne

bien ou mal. Oui toujours ce Bien et Mal. Moi je pense et je suis sure que notre monde est basé sur le Bien et Mal. Blanc et Noir. Jamais gris. Cela n'existe pas ou alors que pour les gens qui rêvent du monde Utopique. Mais je ne suis pas une philosophe, je ne suis qu'une simple journaliste. Une journaliste qui se cache derrière une image qui est loin de la refléter.

Et oui, je suis Rita Skeeter, la journaliste la plus détesté mais la plus lue. Non je suis pas modeste, je dis juste la vérité. Je suis la journaliste qui a une plume à papotte et qui écrit rien de ce qu'on lui dit. Et oui, c'est moi. Moi, la plus détesté mais la plus lue. C'est invraisemblable. Vous trouvez pas ? Mais c'est comme ça. On est en guerre. Les gens recherchent de l'humour et de l'amour. Je leur apporte de l'humour avec mes écrits -enfin je pense en apporter- même si je fais du mal aux gens sur qui j'écris. Mais j'y peux rien. Enfin si, je l'ai un peu décidé en montrant un masque. Mais dans le journalisme, la concurrence est dure comme en médecine. Tu écrase ou tu es écrasé ? Et personnellement, je préfère écraser. Puis j'avais pas le choix. Mes parents m'ont payé mes études de journalisme avec leurs pauvres retraites. Ils avaient pas l'argent pour me payer un studio car ils devaient payer la scolarité de ma petite sœur. Donc pour payer mon studio, il me fallait de l'argent. Qui dit Argent, dit Métier. J'ai entamé mes débuts dans un journal people sorcier _« People_ _& Populary »_. J'étais la meilleur dans le domaine « Donner des choses croustillantes à nos lecteurs ». J'y suis resté trois ans avant d'être contacté par la gazette des sorciers. Plus grand journal sorcier d'Angleterre. Il m'avait contacté car il avait besoin d'une journaliste qui interrogerait les sorciers connus du moment. Tout naturellement, j'acceptais. C'était une chance en Or que j'allais pas passer. Les premiers mois fut dure. Chaque article que je tapais et ensuite sortait ne plaiser pas à mon patron. Quadragénaire, focus, grande gueule, grincheux et j'en passe. Un beau matin d'Hiver, il me convoqua dans son bureau et il m'annonça avec toute sa délicatesse « Seekter si dans deux semaines, vous me sortez pas un article digne de ce nom, je vous vire ». Sur ce moment là, j'ai compris la dureté du métier mais surtout les journalistes qui attendaient ma place avec impatience. C'était la loi de la jungle. Les lions attendaient la gazelle pour la croquer toute crue. Mais je n'allais pas leur laisser cette chance. Pendant une semaine, j'ai lu les articles de ma précédente journaliste pour voir ce que mon patron attendait en « Article digne de ce nom ». Et j'ai compris. Il voulait écraser les gens. Dans ce métier, la clé de la réussite est l'écrasement et être focus avec tous le monde et même avec votre propre patron. La deuxième semaine de mon délai, je passais toute mes soirées à lui sortir son article comme il veut. Le vendredi, je me dirigeais vers son bureau. Je le posais. Je passais mon week-end à me ronger les ongles jusqu'au sang. Lundi, j'étais arrivée avec des yeux sous les cernes, prête à me prendre en pleine face mon renvoi. Je toquais à sa porte et je rentrais quand il me donna l'autorisation. Il me demanda de m'assoir et me balança mon article à la figure en me disant que c'était du bon boulot. Je le regardais pas sure de comprendre. Il gueula je ne sais quoi ce qui me fit réagir. A partir de ce moment, je compris que dans la vie pour garder quelque chose qu'on tient, on est prêt à tout. Plus j'avançais dans mes années de journalisme, plus j'écrasais les gens. J'étais prête à tout pour garder mon poste. Puis quand vous avez un patron aussi sympathique que le mien, vous pouvez que être gentille avec les autres. C'était les dures lois de la vie. J'en reviens à ce que je disais plus haut. Pour moi le monde est basé sur le Bien et le Mal. Et pour moi, je fais partis du Mal. Je fais rien pour changer. C'est comme ça et je l'accepte. J'ai besoin de mon métier de journalisme pour gagner ma vie. Et personnellement dans la vie, je sais faire que deux choses, non trois. Une, écrire, deux, écraser les gens et trois, montrer au monde celle que je ne suis pas. C'est peut être pour cela que à trente quatre ans, je suis toujours célibataire et sans enfants. J'ai des histoires sans lendemain, rien de bien sérieux. Mais je l'ai mérité. C'est ma punition à ce que je fais dans la vie. Je ne suis pas gentille donc le destin me le rend. On a que ce qu'on mérite. Mais croyais pas que je suis malheureuse. Je le suis mais je suis aussi heureuse. J'ai des parents aimants, une sœur et un beau-frère super et un neveu adorable pour qui je ferai tout. C'était ma raison sur terre.

Je vous demandais plus haut si vous savez qu'elle est le vrai monde. Je vous pose cette question car à l'heure que je parle dans mon journal intime, on est dans le dernier tourment de la guerre. Et je sais et je sens qu'après la guerre si le bien gagne puis rien ne sera pareil. Ce qui veut dire mon métier y compris. Qu'est que je vais faire si personne veut me reprendre ? Franchement, j'en sais rien. Je n'est pas assez d'argent de coté pour me payer une retraite alors que j'ai que trente quatre ans. Je veux pas demander de l'aide à ma famille. Je pense que je vais tentée ma chance et si j'y arrive pas, je verrai bien. La vie est un chemin remplit d'obstacle qu'on doit franchir. Celui qui a dit que la vie est facile et rose avait fumé un pétard ce jour là ou il avait reçu un coup sur la tête. Le monde ne sera jamais Utopique. Il est bâti sur la nature simple et humaine. Cette nature humaine est basé sur le mensonge, l'hypocrisie, le focus, la malheur des autres et le bonheur de soit, la lâcheté, les emmerdes, le sang, …. Le monde ne pourra jamais être heureux. Quand la guerre sera finit, combien de temps vivrons nous heureux avant qu'une nouvelle guerre soit déclaré, voir une nouvelle catastrophe ? Dix ans ? Vingts ans ? Cinquante ans ? Un siècle ? Personne n'en sait rien et n'en sera rien. C'est le cycle de la Vie Éternelle.

Vous devez pensé que je suis pessimiste. Oui je le suis. Et je fais rien pour le changer. J'ai une idée assez accès sur la vie. Puis ce que j'ai vécu n'y change rien. Elle renforce plutôt ce coté. Déjà que de naissance, j'étais pessimiste alors là j'y suis carrément. Mais bon revenons en au sujet de départ. Pourquoi je vous ai demandé si vous connaissez le vrai monde ? Car même si je suis pessimiste, je continue à croire qu'on peut atteindre le vrai monde. Qu'est que j'entends pas vrai monde ? Bonne question ! Vraiment ! Pour moi le vrai monde c'est un mélange d'univers totalement différent et non, une civilisation ayant les mêmes modes de vies même si chaque pays à ses coutumes. Pour moi le vrai monde, c'est une politique basée sur des vérités et non des mensonges. Dire la vérité aux citoyens et non détourner cette vérité pour leur soit disant bien être. Je veux un monde basé sur une politique véridique, sans détournement et surtout basée sur l'Égalité. Pas les riches d'un coté et les pauvres de l'autre. Oui, vous allez me dire que ça revient à un monde Utopique. Oui un peu, mais ce monde, il a existé un moment dans notre histoire. Les grecs ont inventé ce monde. Leur politique était simple. Démocratie ! Liberté ! Et Égalité !. Mais aussi pas de mensonges face aux citoyens. Et il risquait pas d'y en avoir car les philosophes avouaient toujours la vérité. Leur philosophie reposait sur la vérité. Les riches et les pauvres n'étaientt pas autant séparés que dans notre monde. Ok, il y avait quelques petites différences mais ce n'était rien pas rapport à maintenant. Aujourd'hui, les pauvres s'appauvrissent et les riches s'enrichissent. Cela ne devrait pas être le contraire ? Si ! Pour moi le vrai monde c'est cela. C'est peut être Utopique pour vous ce qui veut dire alors que je suis une rêveuse ayant de l'espoir. Mais je pense pas qu'il est s'y Utopique que ça. Si les grecs ont réussi pourquoi pas nous ? On est pas plus cons qu'eux ? Non ! Bas voilà alors. Faut juste de la volonté et des moyens ce que les politiques n'ont pas en ce moment. La volonté !

Pourquoi je vous raconte tout ça ? Sérieusement, je sais pas. J'espère rester vivante après cette guerre. Mais si je suis morte, j'espère que quelqu'un lira mon journal intime et puisera mes idées pour les réaliser. Car c'est la dernière chose que je veux. Je suis peut être du coté du Mal mais j'ai une part de bien en moi. Caché au plus profond de mon être mais qui était là, bien présente.

Pour mes derniers pas dans ce monde, je ne demande qu'une chose : **Je veux un vrai monde.**

_Rita Skeeter, le 5 mars 1998_

_

* * *

_

Alors ? Vos impressions sur cette Journaliste vu de cette façon ? Oui elle est assez philosophique & pessimiste aussi :).

Sinon je vous souhaite Tous un Bon Réveillon & Un Joyeux Noel :)

Reviews ? Mon cadeau de Noel :D

Gros bisous


End file.
